Up...
by Kaiyote
Summary: Season 1/2 ~ Spoilers for The Kids Are Aiight ~ M/L, M/Z, M/A ~ Every one has thoughts, where will they lead Zack or Max for that matter.
1. In a tree

Up in a tree   
A Dark Angel fic   
By kaiyote   
*******************   
**Summary:** Zack is up in a tree, thinking bout Max. Feels kinda bad about the way he's treated her. Comes back to Seattle.   
**Characters:** Zack, Max   
**A/N:** This fic will probably will have at least three parts, I guess you could say this is like before and kind of the first part. Hope ya like it! And sorry if the story sucks!J   
**Keywords: **Zack, Tree, Thoughts, Max   
**Rating:** G (for now)   
**Note: All things in _Italics are thoughts   
_Spoilers: **Uh, maybe next one with Zack?   
*******************   
**Up in a Tree by kaiyote   
*********************   
Zack sat up in a tree, he had told Tinga to take the car and leave so Lydecker wouldn't find them. 

He had walked all the way back to Seattle, something drawing him there.

'God, I'm so sorry max.'

' For all the ways I've hurt you.'

'I was only trying to protect you'

'I couldn't have them do the things that they had done to me to you'

Zack jumped down from the tree and started walking again.

'I'll be with you, I have to'

'I've got to stay there and protect you'

When he finally realized where he was he was looking at the Space Needle

He looked up at the Space Needle and saw a figure.

'Max,' Zack whispered.

Too be Continued… 


	2. On the Space Needle

Up on the Space Needle

A Dark Angel fic

By Kaiyote

*********************

****

Summary: Max is up on the space needle

****

Characters: Max, Zack

****

Rating: G (for now)

****

A/N: Oh yay, people liked the first part of many parts in my Dark Angel fic!J Ok well the reason the story part thing is so short is because each part is a persons POV(Point Of View) So one part could be like a page long or 4 sentences long.Please Review!!!J J J If you don't I'll be sadL L L 

****

Disclaimer: Sad to say I don't own Dark Angel or any of there characters

****

Key Words: Zack, Max, Thought, Dream

****

Created on: 02/26/01 9:07 AM

****

*******************

Up on the Space Needle by Kaiyote

*******************

'Why'd you leave me again, Zack?' Max thought as she sat on top of the Space Needle.

'Why' was all Max could think.

'Please come back to me, Please, Zack'

Max laid down on the Space Needle and sighed.

She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Max felt so happy in the dream she was in.

Every one in the X-5 group was there (even Ava). They were all on an island. She felt peaceful there. No worries, no Manticore; just happiness and fun.

If some one were watching her they could see a smile forming on her lips, and someone did.

To be continued…


	3. Up on the Space Needle, again

Up on the Space Needle

A Dark Angel fic

By Kaiyote

*********************

**Summary:** Zack watches Max sleep

**Characters:** Max, Zack

**Rating:** G (for now)

**A/N:**Ok, I have to admit that I wrote this a LONG time ago. Thoughts in _Italics_. POV(Point Of View) Please Review!!!If you don't I'll be sad 

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say I don't own Dark Angel or any of there characters 

**Key Words:** Zack, Max, Thought 

**Created on:** 02/03/02 9:54 AM 

**Part:** 3/?

*******************

****

Up on the Space Needle by Kaiyote

*******************

  


Zack started running, fast he had to see Max.

__

'But if she sees me, then I might be hurting her again by leaving her'

As soon as Zack reached the base of the Space needle he carefully climbed to the top, trying not to make a sound.  
When he reached the top he found Max, sleeping peacefully.

__

'I wish I could stay here with you, Max. But I can't I still have the rest of them to protect.'

Zack glummly left the Space Needle, distantly he heard a gasp. He also heard the whisper, 'Zack?'

  
  
  


A/N: ok that was short, I know. But that's all I could think of for right now.


	4. Leaving the Space Needle

Up on the Space Needle

A Dark Angel fic

By Kaiyote

*********************

Summary: Max wakes, and goes somewhere

**Characters:** Max

****

Rating: G (for now)

**A/N:** POV=Point of View. Thoughts in _Italics_. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say I don't own Dark Angel or any of there characters

**Key Words:** Max, Thoughts

**Part: **4/?

*******************

**Up on the Space Needle by Kaiyote**

*******************

  
  


Max awoke from her dream abruptly. She gasped and looked around her.

"Zack?" Max whispered.

_'No, it couldn't be him. Why would he come back?'_

__

'It was probably my imagination. I just thought I saw him, that's all.'

Max stood up and yawned a little.

_'Maybe I should go to Logan's. I am kinda hungry.'_

Max got off the Space Needle and started to walk toward Logan's.

In the shadows of an alleyway, Max didn't hear some one sigh her name.


	5. A Little Detour

Up...  
  
A Dark Angel fic  
  
By Kaiyote (Vardametwen)  
  
***************************  
  
Summary: Max walks to Logan's house. Some one, though Max doesn't want them to, walks with her.  
A/N: **Alec exists in Max's life in this story. And Zack doesn't know who Alec is.**  
Characters: Max, Alec  
Rating: G-PG  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dark Angel.  
Keywords: Max, Alec  
Part:5/?  
  
*******************  
  
Up... by Kaiyote  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Max walked silently to Logan's. Taking her time. She looked around her thinking she heard someone say her name.   
  
"You're losing, Max," Max said quietly to herself.   
  
Then she heard it again.   
  
"Max!" some one yelled to her. As a figure ran up to her.   
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Max growled out to the person.   
  
"Thought I'd walk with you, to uh, wherever you're going," the person said.   
  
"Alec, GO AWAY. I am **not in the mood,**" Max said shoving him, hard.   
  
"Oooh, touchy touchy," Alec said, a smirk on his face.   
  
Max kicked him again, this time harder in his ribs. It sent Alec flying into an alley. Max ran off to Logans after that. Hearing Alec groan a little.   
  
Some one else watched from the shadows. Not knowing who this _'Alec'_ was. But decided not to go help the person.   
  
As Max ran away though, again she didn't hear some one sigh her name. For the second time that night. 


End file.
